Two Little Trolls
by Lynn Jones
Summary: Supai is bored, so he convinces Malcolm to help him liven up their psychology class. Pre-Attenuation.


**This is a prize for DrewTheSeagull for guessing the killer and the poison in Attenuation.**

**Disclaimer: I think there are actually only OCs in this fic. But anyway, I don't own Drrr**

Supai pulled Malcolm aside just before their fifth period psychology class.

"Im so bored. There bavent been any jobs, and no even wants to gossip today," the young informant complained.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, which was about the closest thing to curiosity that he ever showed, prompting his friend to continue.

"Will you help me with something?" Supai questioned.

"Depends," Malcolm said indifferently.

"Don't worry, Tania won't ground you for this," Supau assured him.

Malcolm seemed to relax a little, then nodded, and Supai grinned. He had known his friend would agree.

"Ok," Supai whispered conspiratorily, "Here's what we're gonna do."

Ten minutes later, their psychology teacher had just begun her lesson for the day. Kekan-sensei was a short, slender woman in her thirties with short wavy black hair and a stern, deep brown gaze.

Supai waited until she had settled into the rhythm of her lesson before he signaled Malcolm to begin. Malcolm nodded to show he had seen the signal, then raised his hand.

Kekan-sensei stopped mid-sentence and frowned at the hand waving in the air.

"Mr. Yuuki?" she questioned.

"Sensei, Supai was wondering-"

"If Mr. Orihara has a question, Mr. Orihara may ask it himsel," she said shortly. She opened her mouth to continue her lesson, only for Malcolm to raise his hand a second time.

"Yes, Mr. Yuuki," she prompted with even less patience than before.

"I was wondering," Malcolm said tonelessly, with only the slightest emphasis on the "i." "If a person becomes depressedwhen they have less than their usual serotonin levels, what about someone who doesn't have any serotonin to start with?"

The teacher paused, as though debating whether or not to answer since Malcolm had obviously only claimed the wondering as his own to be able to ask the question. Deciding that answering would be the quickest way to avoid further interruptions, Kekan replied "Well, hypothetically, the persons brain wouldn't know any different. So that person would never be depressed, but also that person would never be happy. However, there is no known case where this has happened."

Immediately, Supai's hand shot up and the teacher knew she had made a mistake- not necessarily that her answer was wrong, but that she had answered at all.

"Mr. Orihara? You have something to add?"

"Yes. If someone has no emotion, would it be reasonable to assume they have little to no serotonin? What about other neurotransmitters? What would you call someone with this condition?" the young informant demanded, words pouring out of his mouth as if in eagerness, overwhelming Kekan.

"Well...I suppose...I mean, a hypothetical case like this wouldn't need a term," she pointed out.

"But if it really happened?" Supai pressed.

"I suppose the person's emotional range would be decreased," she answered hesitantly. "The person wouldn't feel the depression or joy that comes with serotonin, wouldn't have as wide a mood range, since that neurotransmitter regulates mood in general."

"So you're saying that anyone who doesn't have the right chemicals in their brain is emotionally crippled? Anyone who doesn't have varying moods is damaged? What about Malcolm? Are you calling him damaged? Crippled?" Supai demanded.

"That's not what I said!" the teacher protested.

"But it's what you meant!" Supai retorted. "And that's harsh, Kekan-sensei. That might even be grounds for a reprimand!"

"Orihara, you think you can just-"

"You're the one who's insulting students, sensei," Supai pointed out swiftly. The teacher scowled.

"That's it. Out. Both of you. Out of my classroom -and don't give me that look, either of you, I know you're in it together!" she added sharply when both boys started to protest that Malcolm hadn't done anything.

They shrugged at each other and collected their things before going out into the hallway. Once they were out of their teacher's sight and earshot, Supai grinned.

"That was fun!" he whispered excitedly. Malcolm's lips twitched slightly, as close as he usually got to smiling.

"I have something that will cheer you up even more," he told Supai, voice as flat as ever. "That client you referred to me two weeks ago texted me while you were bullying Kekan-sensei. He wants me to take out his wife's lover, and I'll need information." The young information broker beamed.

"Sounds exciting!"


End file.
